


The Pioneer05.

by Neuromancer2727



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, 灿勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuromancer2727/pseuds/Neuromancer2727





	The Pioneer05.

朴灿烈开始训练金钟大等人是两天以后，他先独自去医院复检，自觉有进步，比如医生的话不是全不听，至少会听一半了。病历没扔，放在吴世勋平常用来储存文件的抽屉里，没再看过。

来到车场，发现并不是第一个到的。金钟大几位坐在车盖上挺接地气地吃包子，见他来了还招呼一起吃。

朴灿烈摆手，“我就不了，会吐。”

“那你比赛时呢？”

“什么时候见我吃过？”朴灿烈翻了个白眼，“你这粉丝当得不行，我赛前最多拿酒漱漱口。”

“怎么不抓你醉驾……”金钟仁旁听，咬到一半的鹌鹑蛋都要掉了。

“要跟着我，第一条：赛前忌过食，”朴灿烈伸手，一路过去缴获包子两个半，扬了扬，扔入垃圾篓。“空置的胃留给你的激情，和这里。”他屈起食指叩太阳穴。

“让我看看你们的车。”

金钟大跳下车盖，揭开罩布，一辆亮橘色涂装的蓝旗亚Delta S4。外表看去除了骚包些许，和满大街堵着的毫无差别，但朴灿烈知道……

他走过去，里头雪白的宛如龙骨的防滚架，看去粗笨却与民用车全然不同的悬挂。“驱动改到什么程度了？”

“你能想象的所有程度。”金钟大上翘的嘴角不可避免带点得意：“发动机和序列波箱也是爆改过的。”

“启动到百公里用时多久？”朴灿烈问完补一句：不方便说也没事，理解。毕竟具体到数据上就有些涉密了。

“两秒四八。”金钟大低声。这有什么不能说的，都要一起开了。

见惯世面如朴灿烈也赞了一声，这起速放WRC里必属顶尖水平。远离赛场短短一年，一年之中技术和资本远远把他甩在后面。再怎么厌弃否认当今的赛车精神内核“太不够赛车”，这儿浪潮起落美丽而残酷，永远不等任何人，永远把浪巅的抛下来。

“拿去跑F1不是不行。”朴灿烈开玩笑。

“是啊，所以我开还有点浪费。”

朴灿烈摇摇头，“别这么说。”

他拍拍掌，说集合进你们的车去，拿出真本事跑一场给我看看。不多，只用跑十五圈。

“记住不一定要最快，但要你们全部的本事。”朴灿烈意味深长强调了一句，明白吗？三辆车就位后各人在里面打手语，金钟仁在朴灿烈身边摇头。

“……算了，反正不关你事。”朴灿烈交代他你要工作人员注意准备计时牌就行，旋即左看右看，也找不到正规赛场上的小旗，很随便地抓了个装包子的塑料袋在手里。高举，落臂。

三辆车瞬发启动，空气中引擎爆响嗡鸣震得朴灿烈从头皮到指尖一路麻。他故意没有戴耳塞，也没有堵住耳朵，像远古的武士受到神殿的召唤般，每一声、每一粒飞扬的砂石，都狠狠地敲击他的神经。

和夜里一时兴起的赌约不同，他现在是真站到太阳下了。朴灿烈收收心，开始全神贯注地观察三个人的状态。

金钟大金俊勉加个李泰民，都上过拉力，今天带来的车均为狂改过后的量产车。除了本有WRC传奇之称的蓝旗亚，一辆大众一辆斯巴鲁，不起眼，跑起来却十足的小钢炮。蓝旗亚不愧是两秒四八的启速，金钟大在直道时已领先大概三个车位，不长，但对于起步阶段能算致命，朴灿烈看出来他的操作是挺难有纰漏的。转眼间三辆追咬着到了第一个弯。

金钟大后轮驱动出弯，一个漂滑，迅速回打，整套动作做熟了的行云流水，本没什么问题。只见后头的斯巴鲁突地提档到四，不避让不放过，向回打的空隙猛插直入！金钟大被逼减速，斯巴鲁则凭巨大的余动力前冲，转眼间领先。

李泰民甚至来得及来个挑衅又风骚的摆尾，倒也不乏战略意图：他把金钟大完全置于尾流的干扰下了。

朴灿烈抱臂看着，摇头到一半笑了笑，这人和他风格投契，活脱脱一个跑F3时的朴灿烈。够胆够疯，放得开手脚。

但赛车不仅要放得开，更得懂如何收。

计时牌依次跳出电子计数，从上到下分别为李泰民、金钟大和金俊勉。前二位尤其紧，差0.03秒。

朴灿烈走向他们，三人站在车侧，脸红气促，久违的均有些接受老师训话的错觉。

“来说说我的个人感受吧。”

“钟大，经验最丰富，能拿到WRC任一站亚军的人其实不必我多做技术性点评。但你就是技术太好了。技术好，爱用脑子，顾虑就多。判断力有时不讲究周全，对车手而言它在快和狠。以后注意对速度的提升。”

“泰民，知道为什么能赢吧？”朴灿烈转向李泰民，银发青年捋了一把刘海略带腼腆道：“因为只有十五圈。”

“对，因为只有十五圈。你的开法车损太大，没全局意识，钟大只要多两到三圈，一定能甩掉你。不过速度不错，微操算天赋。”

“嗯……”

金俊勉像早早预知对方困扰一般举起双手：“我不用了！我跑着玩儿的，给你们当后勤吧。”

朴灿烈咧嘴一笑，那就先谢谢哥了。

“想胜利，不是过千百个弯，是把一个弯过上千百遍。你们的训练会更枯燥，全是重复，但我希望你们能在重复中变得更职业。”

“我的过弯车速有多稳定？走线可以优化吗？降档时补油够了还是多了，APEX点是我预判时希望指向的吗？”

“多向自己问一些这样的问题。”

“就行啦？没别的？”泰民问。

朴灿烈作势要拍他脑袋，什么叫“就”，能做到很不容易了好吗，明天开始练着吧。“别的有是有，但是是我的事。”

搏命，是我的事。

他向金钟大借车钥匙，要跑圈试试看。

“我带了超跑来，当然和赤蜂比不了——你想用哪辆？”

朴灿烈说都试试，一个个来，先用蓝旗亚。坐上蓝旗亚，排档在右手，方向盘上小搓轮，驾驶位空间更大，和F1赛车不同。一般人车辆磨合也得四五次，朴灿烈硬是在短短两分钟内大致摸了个熟。启动了。

他按拉力赛的跑法，战术安排、减速加速也尽力模拟，同时有所保留。二十圈后看看时间，5’27.2。慢了，至少慢了二十秒。朴灿烈眉头紧又舒开，换做两年前会焦虑会不忿，眼下却都是可以接受。

换了超跑，按他的极限跑下来，和从前成绩差了十一秒。朴灿烈停下后在座舱里多呆了会儿，脑内什么也没想。刚才这一轮没有对手没有对照的，他的虚拟全是风，和记忆里的自己。

直到有人敲敲他的头盔顶，朴灿烈一见是吴世勋，当即下来扑得他后退几步。

“你怎么来了？”

“来看你训练，不行？”吴世勋一手抱着镜头一面推他：“起开，又重又热。”

“我是说怎么就回来了。”吴世勋那个甲方爸爸是旅行杂志，前几天拍雪山草甸大河去了，信号长时间没有。朴灿烈深夜寂寞偶尔还发一两条黄色短信，搞得一进市区通知狂闪，短信一次性蹦出，同行向导凑上来戏谑道“哟女朋友啊”，吴世勋赶紧挡屏幕，脸都绿了。

“拍完了呗。”吴世勋感到颈侧一烫，朴灿烈挂在他肩膀上偏过脸亲一下。是真越来越不讲究，吴世勋想：以前没这么胆大包天地公众场合玩情趣。他低低骂了句。

“想你了呗。”朴灿烈还学他的语气。

吴世勋拉人到休息区坐下，其实他来有一会儿了，拍了许多张图。一开始感觉并不好，总是与过去影像相撞，如同气流颠簸中直坠的机翼；要么与出事那次的光影重叠，像纷乱芜杂的蛾翅。碎片扎在太阳穴乱跳，手有点不稳。

朴灿烈从蓝旗亚换到超跑时步子迈得很大，最后是跑过去的，就像一位年轻的夸父拥抱太阳。爱着不可避免的摧毁，爱着终将到来的东西。

等吴世勋反应过来，已不由自主地按下快门，拍好了他的背影。他第无数次确信：我爱着这样的朴灿烈。

此后顺畅许多，光线、角度、动静态微表情，仿佛一一找回当年的手感。他把相机平放膝上，一张张拣选给朴灿烈看。

“还不错？”

“是吴世勋拍得好。”

“哪里哪里，是朴灿烈长得好。”

谌琛清咳一声，稍许无奈地打断两人虚假互夸。朴灿烈转身见他来了便站起来，问起赤蜂。

“本来就是和你说这事儿的。”

“DRS好了，动力单元我换了个新的，文森特给的数据，参数有三个错的，嘿我还看不出来。修正后找梅赛德斯买的零部件。”

“梅赛德斯肯给？”

“出钱呗，”胖子一摊手：所以，没钱了。

我操，朴灿烈的心飞速滴血，所有人飞速望向小老板，并个个良心发现，有了点“我们是不是坑人”的愧疚。

“不过只是方案一，试试。肯定中途得报废个几次，你们要有心理准备。”

没有人是傻的，谁都明白一辆赛车从研发到整装到测试，耗费财力心血以全体汽厂计。他们这个搭起的班子真算薄弱，除了谌琛、金钟大自用的两个技师和一位工程师，再没别人。朴灿烈看他的眼底全是红血丝。

“没事，你辛苦。目前这个最高速多少？”

“370。”

“差了点，我要380。转向不足和重力分布估计也得注意点。”

谌琛跳起来了，奈何朴灿烈语气断然。知道你开赤蜂巅峰时在荷兰跑出过399的瞬时速，但这能比么？

朴灿烈像是看穿他心中所想，说：“是比不了，我自己也比不了。所以只要你做到385么，实在不行380也可以。人事我们得尽全。拜托了。”

言外之意是技术上差的每一点，他来补上。到这份上谌琛还有什么可说，他一挥手，行，不给你做出来我胖到400磅！

此后两个月，训练，训练，训练，试车，报废，试车，重修，试车，二改，爆改，综合测验。

最后一次综测，朴灿烈开着赤蜂，追平了曾在比利时斯帕赛道的成绩。

他提着头盔仰头看计时牌，看到脖子发酸，憋出一句“操”。酸意回流到眼眶。吴世勋碰碰他的手，递来一根烟，强调：“就一根。”

朴灿烈叼上烟，挺乖地低下头在他掌心里点着了，深吸后吐出一口，“嗯。”

两周后，WRC新赛季开始，车队注册，车手报名。当天就上了头条，赛车论坛和体育板块更是一片屠版，原因无他：曾经与年度总冠军只一步之遥的天赋选手、两次事故后荣光不再终遗憾退役的朴灿烈回归了！只是回的不是F1，也没有豪门车队伸去橄榄枝，拉了自领车队不说，队名还相当寒酸：随便跑跑。

房间里吴世勋把报纸一摔，上面全是媒体卖弄聪明的揶揄：车神这是要佛系玩票了吗？也不乏恶意揣测嘘声一片，还有戏多粉丝尽情脑补后脱粉的，说“没想到灿烈也失去原则”。他看得心烦，最后拣一件出气：“取的什么狗屁名字！”（注册时还用的机翻英文缩写）

朴灿烈一边把下巴放到他头顶从身后圈住他安慰之，不早该想到他们会怎么说么，无所谓。一边也是一脸惨不忍睹：“小老板起的，也怪我们，他问了我们的，我说随便。”

吴世勋提起沙发边一只泰迪熊，对之疯狂打拳（难为他还记得这是朴灿烈从金钟仁奥迪上顺下来的）。

最后表格签名时，随便跑跑车队：领薪车手（主车手）朴灿烈，候补金钟大李泰民，领航员金俊勉。首站瑞典，雪还没化。朴灿烈金俊勉勘路回来正好赶上开幕式结束，寒风中奥地利记者一口口音浓重的英文，问他：“你为什么不选择F1呢？听说迈凯轮曾在退役阶段屡次邀请你回去执教？”

金俊勉本来想推着他快走，那记者又尖声来了句：“请问是力有不逮才选择的拉力赛吗？”

一时间场内皆静，只听见密集的快门声。

朴灿烈在那种咔嚓如斩首断头的声响中转身，闪光灯和露天场地飘落的雪花将他的脸映得白亮，淬出火星又掷入冰层的金错刀。笑意没往眼底盛，他说：“赛车没有高下……我站在哪里，就是我要跑好的哪一圈。”

第二日继续勘路，金俊勉做好路书朴灿烈背地形；第三日机件检查；再三日，期间他们跑过冻住随时会碎裂的溪谷、钉胎同时爆过三个、险些翻车，也控制不住打滑差点抛锚。朴灿烈跑得既疯，又在冰天雪地里拜托自己稳一点、再稳一点。毕竟拉力赛对手不相遇，他们什么也不会知道。

他体会到全新的感受——如果说F1是个人的秀场，与人拼哪怕0.01秒的差距，钱与关注堆出来的，商业化，体面光鲜；那拉力赛是与自然搏斗，与不可知的命运和自己的极限。

最后一段里程，SSS级别，朴灿烈推档压下，飞跳腾空，换至五档向前奔去。

下车后吴世勋捏着他冻到麻木的脸揉来搓去，但朴灿烈是在屏幕上积分刷新时才恢复的知觉。18分。

橘黄色的数字如一团温暖的水晶，这是他们的第一个第二名。他的第二名。


End file.
